Yes, I Want To Build A Snowman
by Rose-Tyler-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Anna wasn't really expecting an answer after all this time. Hoping for one, maybe, but not expecting it.
1. Anna

**A/N: This was just a thought that came to me. My sister was talking about how Elsa should have just said yes to building a snowman with Anna, and I wrote this. It's short, but sweet!**

She walks down the dark hallway, knowing that there's a bigger chance her parents will wake from the dead than there is that her sister will open the door. But, upon reaching her destination, she knocks anyways.

"Elsa?" She says after knocking twice. "Please, I know your in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to, just let me _in_."

And her voice breaks, and she needs to stop for a second, because if she keeps it up she'll only start to cry again.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

And, it's just a thought, but theres a chance that she might just remember. Remember the fun and the laughter and the sisterly bond that they shared once upon a time.

So as she loses just about all hope, sinking to the ground and letting the tears finally escape she says it, so quietly, she doubts Elsa would even hear:

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

And she closes her eyes thinking, 'If she ever opens this door, I may just slap her for keeping me out so long.'

And then, she hears it.

It's faint.

It's scarily low.

But it's there.

"Yes," she hears, and then louder, "Yes, I want to build a snowman."

And she stands up so fast, her head hurts a bit, but she doesn't care because, did she hear right? Or was it her imagination?

But then, the door opens. And there she stands. Beautiful, elegant, poised, graceful Elsa, is broken.

And all thoughts of harming her sister disappear, and she jumps forward and hugs her sister, her only sister, as hard as she can.

At first, Elsa is stiff, but then she just, melts into the affection.

She doesn't know how long they're like that, maybe seconds, maybe hours, but suddenly Elsa jumps back, as if Anna is on fire.

But then, her expression goes from scared to confused, to realization, to happiness in a matter of seconds, and she once again hugs Anna. And this hug definitely lasts longer, because they're still like that when a servant comes by to bring Elsa her meal.

"Actually," Elsa said when she pulled away from Anna, "I'll be eating downstairs."

And the two sisters set off for their first meal together in years.


	2. Elsa

**A/N: Hello! Again! I didn't think I would do it, but I am. I'm making this a two part thing, with this chapter in Elsa's POV! So now you can see what changed her mind about that isolation thing that was going on... okay! Here we go!**

* * *

The room is ice cold. It doesn't matter. It's not like the cold bothered her anyways. There's frost and ice all over the walls and windows, and it's snowing, _in her room_, but that always happens, so who cares?

She could hear her on the other side. She knew she was there before the knock. She always knew when Anna was there, it was just one of those things.

"Elsa?" She hears, "Please, I know your in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to, just let me _in._"

And then Anna's voice breaks, and so dose Elsa's heart.

And then, when she thinks Anna finally gave up, there's pressure on the back of the door, right where she is, and she realizes, _it's Anna!_

She didn't leave, she didn't give up, and, _hey,_ maybe she still loves her. And maybe she still needs her older sister.

And then, it's not as cold, in fact it's almost room temperature, and the snow is _stopping, _and the ice and frost is disappearing.

And all Elsa can think is one word, big and loud in her mind, _love_.

It's _love_ that can help Elsa, help them all.

Not fear.

_Love._

Yes, she thinks. Yes, I want to build a snowman.

And then the pressure on the door is gone, like Anna stood up quickly, and _did she say that in her head or out loud?_

But there's only one way to find out, so she opens the door.

And Anna is there. Beautiful, quirky, awkward, adventurous Anna, looks _hopeful_.

And Elsa can't let her down, not again.

So, almost immediately, they're hugging.

But Elsa remembers. She see's Anna falling, and holding her, and how cold she was.

So she lets go.

But when she looks at Anna, she's fine. Not knocked out cold, not barely breathing.

And at first Elsa feels confused, then realization hits, and she's filled with happiness.

So she hugs Anna again, this time defiantly longer, and doesn't let go until a servant interrupts them to bring Elsa her food.

"Actually," Elsa said when she pulled away from Anna, "I'll be eating downstairs."

And the two sisters set off for their first meal together in years.


End file.
